


The King of Penguins - Day 3

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [3]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman: The Animated Series, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Future AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, Penguin Funeral, nygmobblepotweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2018Day 3: Hurt/ComfortOswald invites Edward to a funeral for one of his penguins.





	The King of Penguins - Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic was written as part of the Nygmobblepotweek 2018 challenge. And so was written under a time restraint. Please forgive any grammar and structural errors you might find.
> 
> This Nygmobblepot pair is based on Batman the Animated Series and Batman Burton. But it can be considered a Gotham Future AU.
> 
> The penguins in this fic do not behave like any penguin irl.

“Oswald?” Edward wrapped the borrowed coat and entered the Penguin’s habitat. After he had received Oswald’s sobbing voice message he expected the worse.

 

The Penguin did not cry. In all the years of their friendship Ed had never seen him cry. Oswald got angry when he was upset. He yelled. He threw things. He even had people killed. But he did not cry.

 

It took Ed’s eyes a moment to adjust to the low lighting. And even when they did he had to doubt what he saw.

 

Oswald was surrounded by his pet penguins in his full Penguin regalia. And in the shadows it would be easy to mistake him for one of their numbers.

 

As Ed watched as the penguins closest to Oswald parted as he lifted something from the snow. Ed recognized the form Oswald carried as carefully as a newborn baby in his clawed hands and placed it ceremoniously on a bier of ice in the middle.

 

Oswald folded the penguin’s flippers on its chest. And kissed it briefly on the beak, the Penguin’s own long nose in profile had never looked so much like a beak to Ed, before stepping back.

 

One of the penguins waddled to Oswald’s side and nuzzled his clawed hand with a beak. Oswald petted it on the head and awkwardly getting on his knees hugged the crying bird to his broad chest. Or maybe that strange cry came from Oswald himself. Ed was not sure he wanted to know.

 

Ed finally understood what he was witnessing. It would appear he had been invited to a funeral. He felt like an intruder. But Penguin had wanted him here for a reason.

 

It was unexpected to see this side of the Penguin. Even to him who knew how gentle those misshapen hands could be. But this seemed both perverse and sacred at the same time.

 

Oswald pulled away and tried to stand but his knees gave out. However before Ed could move forward to give the Oswald a hand the Penguin was surrounded by his smaller counterparts. Their mass bulk supporting Oswald’s. They seemed to be holding him up.

 

Ed knew a moment of fear. Oswald’s penguins would never hurt him but he had never seen them act like this.

 

Joker liked to call Oswald the King of Penguins. But at that moment it did not seem like the joke he meant it to be. Oswald would always be awkward and clumsy among humans but here among his own kind the Penguin was almost regal.

 

Ed had never seen something so grotesquely beautiful. His tears froze in the cold air.

 

Oswald shook the flipper of the penguin he had hugged, and the penguin walked up the steps to the funeral bier. The penguin cried and laid down next to its mate.

 

Ed watched as the Penguin, who bowed to no man, bowed to the pair of penguins and stepped back. The other penguins made a path for Oswald and closed it behind him as he left.

 

Oswald walked towards Ed without seeming to see him. He stumbled on his tired feet and almost fell. Ed rushed forward and helped his friend to his feet.

 

“Eddie. You came.”

 

Up close Penguin looked even worse, Ed thought. It was obvious he had not slept for awhile and had probably gone without food too. The bags under his eyes had bags, as did those bags. And his eyes were bloodshot but dry.

 

Ed might think Oswald was hungover, but Oswald never got hungover. No, this worse. What he was seeing on his friend's face was grief.

 

“Of course. I got your message, Ozzie. I thought you were dy- lying in your own blood.” Ed found himself growing angry. “What is this circus?”

 

‘ _Eddie… please come to the Lounge… I need to see you. Eddie… I… I love you…’_

They had known each other for twenty-three years, have been allies for twenty-one, friends for nineteen, and lovers for twelve but they had never used the love word in all those years together.

 

“Zelda succumbed to her illness last night. She died in my arms.”

 

Ed thought he saw, and smelled, traces of rotten fish and penguin feces on his suit. Oswald had obviously not changed clothes since, which was very much not like his friend.

 

“I'm… uh… sorry for your loss.” Ed allowed Oswald to hug him, glad he was wearing a borrowed coat. He patted his friend's back. “She was special to you?”

 

Ed was almost jealous.

 

_‘Pengy is never seen with any lovers, female or male. You don't suppose he lays with his own species, do ya?’ Joker cackled._

 

“They're all special, Eddie.” Oswald wiped his nose on his sleeve. “But especially Zelda, she was the mate to their king, George.”

 

“And King George is holding vigil over his Queen’s body?”

 

If it were anyone else other than Oswald he would be tempted to laugh.

 

“Penguins mate for life, Eddie.” Oswald sobbed into Ed’s shoulder. “George will not be leaving his mate.”

 

At first Ed did not understand the meaning of what Oswald was saying. Had Oswald meant penguins mate for life, or Penguins, and was there a difference?

 

He had had no other lover since becoming Oswald’s… whatever he was. And he knew there had been no one else for Oswald. Meaning they had been in a monogamous relationship longer than anyone else he knew.

 

Was he Oswald’s mate?

 

There was a part of him that wanted to run away. But then the rest of Oswald’s words finally caught up to him.

 

Ed gripped Oswald’s arms.

 

“You mean to let that poor creature starve and die?”

 

“George will be made to be comfortable. And the others will bring him enough to eat that it should not be too painful for him.”

 

“I thought you cared for these creatures, Ozzie. This is beyond cruel. You have to put a stop to this-”

 

Ed felt pity for the bird. But more than that he felt heartbroken that Oswald was not the man he thought he was if he could allow this to happen. He felt betrayed.

 

“You don't think I want to?” Oswald beat Ed’s chest. “George was the first. He is my best friend and my brother so don't you dare presume to understand.”

 

“Then put a stop to this charade, Ozzie. Take George off the funeral bier and take him somewhere safe for his own good.”

 

“And what then? Keep him in a cage for, as you say, his own good? I would no sooner keep any of my family in a cage than I would you, Eddie.”

 

“Then I'll do it if you're too much of a coward to do so-”

 

Oswald slapped Ed. “Don't you dare, Ed. Saying goodbye to my oldest friend, to my brother, was the hardest thing I have ever done. Don't you know how much I want to do what you're suggesting? But this is his choice, Eddie. And I must respect that if I respect him.”

 

He rubbed his stinging cheek. “Why did you call me to come?”

 

“I called you because I needed you, Eddie.”

 

It was the simplicity of the answer that touched him the most.

 

Ed kissed Oswald on the forehead. “My silly bird.” He took Oswald’s deformed hands in his own and tried to rub some warmth into his chilled fingers. “Where are your gloves?” He brought his hands to his mouth and blew on them. “Let's get you to your rooms before you get frostbite. I'll run you a warm bath. And then I'll warm you up in other ways.”

 

“Penguins huddle together for warmth.” Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist.

 

Ed tilted Oswald’s head up and kissed him.

 

He did not mention what Oswald had said in the message, he was not sure Oswald even remembered saying he had loved him, and he was not ready.

 

Ed hugged Oswald to him and looked over at the funeral bier. He imaged picking up Oswald’s lifeless body, placing it on the bier, and laying next to him. He shivered. It was a nightmare that would stay with him he knew.

 

It was time to remind the Penguin he was a man not a penguin.

 

“I was planning on doing a lot more than just huddling, Ozzie.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this fic needs a smut filled sequel from Oswald’s POV ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (I noticed I am not the only one who chose the death of a penguin for hurt/comfort day. It would appear great minds think alike. Lol.)


End file.
